<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman Come Down by the_nerdiest_insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688987">Roman Come Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity'>the_nerdiest_insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Putting Others First, Janus goes to make amends. But when a finds a note from the prince, it's a race against the clock to save the one he cares about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roman Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>I'm just obsessed with this song right now and Roceit is one of my comfort ships. Plus, people have so little content about them relating to canon right now (for a valid reason), so I made my own.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>~Spoilers~<br/>CW: suicide attempt, Janus/Deceit warning, Remus briefly mentioned, kind of invasion of privacy, suicide note, feelings of worthlessness, violence mention, shapeshifting, clone/mirage, mocking, encouraging suicide (not by our main two), shoving, swearing, hyperventilating (not in detail), panic attack (not detailed), and kissing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus knocked on the elegant red, white and gold door in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, please answer. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, just say something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you wouldn’t want to talk to me, but don’t ignore Patton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, we’re worried about you. You need to get out of your room at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, resting his head and a hand on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not today," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not seeing any shadows by the door or any movement at all, Janus decided to take a more active approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright," he declared loudly, "I’m giving you ten seconds to open the door or I’m coming in.” He tried to sound more annoyed than worried, but no one had seen the fanciful side in almost three days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting a timer in his head, he pulled out the lock picking kit he had brought with him and set to work. Having done this task several times before, a few on this very lock, he was confident that the short time was no issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished with two seconds to spare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One!” Janus called before opening the other’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shockingly, no one was in the room and the Imagination door was locked shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was scanning for signs of life in the room, he saw the prince’s red sash sitting starkly on a white desk with a note on top of it:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear </span>
  <strike><span>Friends</span> <span>Family</span></strike>
  <span> Who ever finds this,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have come to realize that I have no </span>
  <strike><span>worth</span> <span>use</span></strike>
  <span> purpose. Others can and do already take on some of my tasks. </span>
  <span><strike>and do them better than I do</strike>.</span>
  <span> So, I have decided to go to the Subconscious to get out of your way, and so any jobs I have that aren’t covered by you all will still function as usual. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>probably even better.</span>
  </strike>
  <span> With that said, this is goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry I wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Signed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Half</span>
  </span>
  <span> of Creativity, Roman</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus threw the message back towards the desk, grabbed the crimson fabric, and sprinted out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing past the others in the mind, he ran as fast as he could to the Subconscious, praying he wasn’t too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he climbed the stairs to reach the top of the Subconscious Pit, he saw a white blob sitting on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to catch his breath and yelled, “Roman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said side gripped the ledge, turning his knuckles white, but not bothering to look at the other. “What do you want, snake?” he hissed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankful that Janus was actually getting a response, he started doing what he does best, talking his way out of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman, Roman, Roman, come down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creative side huffed and ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snake soldiered on, "You’re scaring us and </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us, some of us love you--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a soft, "Yeah right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus could almost feel the hurt radiating off of the prince, but he just pushed harder. "Roman, it’s not much but there’s proof."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. You definitely berate and belittle those you love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving closer to the pained side, Deceit could hear the pit hissing out horrible things, trying to lure the other in, saying the creative side was "unoriginal," "evil," and "not a hero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You crazy-assed cosmonaut, remember your virtue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redemption lies plainly in truth," he pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you’d know all about that, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just humour us, Roman; Roman, come down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?" Janus practically begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? So I can be hurt more? So Remus can attack me? Logan can talk down to me and stifle all of my work? Patton can jerk me around from one thing to the next as I blindly follow him? Virgil can see right through me and criticize my every move? So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can build me up just to let me fall even further?" Roman stared dead a head, not bothering to look at the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus could still see glimpses of tears rolling down his companion's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. If this was going to work, he'd have to try harder. He'll have to drop the mask, tricks, and secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman, Roman, Roman, come down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The self is not so weightless, nor whole and unbroken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white coated side just sat there, silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus sighed. "Remember the pact of our youth?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman gasped quietly, and shook his head, looking at his lap. "We were just kids back then Dee." The snake's heart hurt at the old nickname. "Things change. We ch--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where you go, I’m going," Janus said, loudly and confidently. "so jump and I’m jumping</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since there is no me without you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dece… Dee," the other sighed, tiredly, "he doesn't need me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't need me. But, they all need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soldier on, Roman, Roman, come down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fanciful side's resolve broke. "Dee, I just… I don't know. I'm not…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus gently placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman jumped slightly, but relaxed into the touch, just barely. He still refused to look at the other, even as a gloved hand wiped away a tear that he didn't know fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit rubbed gently circles in his counterparts shoulders. His voice barely above a whisper. “Loathe the way they light candles in Rome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But love the sweet air of the votives.” Roman finished, smiling softly at the other, images playing in the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus mirrored his expression. “Hurt and grieve but don’t suffer alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engage with the pain as a motive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today of all days, see,” the snakely side could see the memories flashing through the white and gold side’s watery eyes and smiled even brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the most dangerous thing is to love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How you will heal and you’ll rise above.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sat there in silence, sharing a moment before the pit started hissing again, louder than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A puff of smoke swam out of it and rested next to the pair, drawing their attention</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus shifted slightly, putting himself between this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing, however, quickly changed form and looked like, well, Janus. Except this version was filled with nothing but hate and venom as the real one was currently overflowing with love and comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other snake held a dark look and held an even darker presence. It tuted, “Roman, Roman, Roman, jump now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are absent of cause or excuse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The usually boisterous side shrunk in on himself once more, leaning out of the other side’s comforting hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fake side stepped forward cooing, “So self-indulgent and self-referential</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No audience could ever want you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus hissed at the false side guarding the prince from it’s poisonous words. “Don’t listen, Roman!” he barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mirage smirked drawing even closer to the pair. “You crave the applause yet hate the attention</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then miss it, your act is a ruse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman wilted further and stared into the emptiness below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is empty, Roman, so end it all now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a pointless resistance for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus hissed once more as he drew his cane and pulled the fake one’s legs out from under it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned towards the other side, seeing how the words had a strong affect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloaked side knelt down, becoming eyelevel with the other. He gently placed a hand on the creative side’s cheek and turned them face to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, Roman, just take a breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t listen to what you’ve consumed”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tenderly brought their foreheads together as he continued. “It’s chaos, confusion and wholly unworthy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of feeding and it’s wholly untrue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why have you said things like that?” Roman asked, his voice barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus felt the oxygen get sucked out of his lungs. There was no point in asking what the other had meant. From stating that Logan was “everyone’s favorite character” to horrible things he had said just a few days prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to just take it in stride and push the thoughts away until they could properly address it, away from impending danger. “You may feel no purpose nor a point for existing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all just conjecture and gloom”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit pulled away just enough to look Roman in the eyes. “And there may not be meaning, so find one and seize it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed one of the prince’s hands and squeezed it. “Do not waste yourself on this roof”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and moved his partner’s hand to his own chest. “Hear those bells ring deep in the soul</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiming away for a moment”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Roman’s breathing slowly matching his and squeezed the other’s hand again. “Feel your breath course frankly below</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And see life as a worthy opponent”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus took off his glove and, once more, delicately cupped the prince’s face. “Today of all days, see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the most dangerous thing is to love”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How you will heal and you’ll rise above,” he said as he carefully stood up, pulling the other side with him. “Crowned by an overture: bold and beyond</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, it’s more courageous to overcome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fake side shoved Deceit aside and stood inches away from Roman’s face. “You want the acclaim, the mother of mothers--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not worth it, Roman!” Janus shouted as he pushed himself up off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--More poignant than fame or the taste of another--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen, Roman!” Janus was able to move the imposter aside enough to get into Roman’s line of sights. The prince’s eyes bounced back and forth as the two competed for his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But be real and just jump, you dense motherfucker!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worth more, Roman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not be more than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rat</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the gutter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus and Roman cringed at the choice of words, but the snake carried on. “So much more than a rat”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want my opinion, my opinion you’ve got”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real side turned to the mirage. “No one asked your opinion”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The false side stayed focused on the one in front of him. “You asked for my counsel, I gave you my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one asked for your thoughts,” Janus retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simultaneously, they yelled:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be done with this now and jump off the roof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be done with this now and get off the roof!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman fisted his hair as he started hyperventilating, unable to think or decide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear me, Roman?” they both continued together, “I’m talking to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus, the real Janus, stepped forward with his hands out bare and palms facing the frustrated side. “I’m talking to you,” he said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, calm down.” He gently touched the other side’s shoulder and began tapping out a 4-7-8 rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held eye contact and made sure the princely side followed his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, come down”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Roman’s breathing steadied once more, Janus opened his arms in an invitation. The creative side threw himself into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smoke imposter let out a soft hiss as it dissipated back into the pit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snakely side rubbed careful circles unto the other’s back. He continued talking softly to comfort the fanciful side more. “Throw yourself into the unknown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With pace and a fury defiant”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gingerly, he used an extra set of arms to put the bright red sash in its rightful place. “Clothe yourself in beauty untold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And see life as a means to a triumph”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dee,” Roman whispered into the other’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus smiled to himself and held the creative side a little tighter. “Always, my prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newly sash covered side squeezed back before pulling away and placing a light kiss on the other’s lips. “This was the worst anniversary ever, huh,” he laughed wetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deceitful side gave him a quick kiss in return before soberly responding, “I still have you. That’s all I need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman gently caressed his scales before looking him in the eyes, on the verge of tears, yet again. “I’m so sorry, my pretty little liar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus softly brought their forehead together. “I still have you,” he reiterated. “As long as I do, you have nothing to apologize for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman pulled them together for one more kiss before leading them out of the subconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus couldn’t help, but stare at the other as he thought:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today of all days, see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the most dangerous thing is to love</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How you will heal and you’ll rise above</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crowned by an overture: bold and beyond</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, it’s </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>more courageous to overcome</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was that?</p><p>Can you tell I like writing those two?</p><p>I wanted to add some more of Janus's sarcasm in there, by it didn't work with the song and would have thrown the dialogue off to randomly inject it.</p><p>Also, I wrote and proofread this well past midnight and am posting this right after waking up from a nap, so please tell me if you see anything work or don't understand anything.</p><p>Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>